Smoke's Wrath
by D-chan
Summary: various pairings :: sequel to Satin Blaze :: Story 34 :: Set between episodes 423 :: Dreams always mean something... Especially if you're part psychic. Unfortunately, Orphen doesn't realize this until... THIRD ARC FINISHED
1. Chapter One: Embers

:: Smoke's Wrath ::  
  
Sorcerous Stabber Orphen  
  
Sequel to Satin Blaze  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sorcerous Stabber Orphen or any of the characters mentioned.  
  
Rating: G  
  
Pairings: Orphen+Azari, Cleao+Orphen, Majic+Orphen, Hartia+Orphen, Rai+Hartia  
  
Warnings: AU, shounen ai  
  
Notes: Anou... Just to let you know now, this is mostly a filler between the prequel, "Satin Blaze," and the upcoming sequel, "Silken Fire." There are few plot points in here, but they will answer most questions about Orphen's dreams, so I guess you can skip this if you're not curious about that.  
  
Also, I know I keep promising Orphen/Majic-ness, but I've finally decided that it'll happen, for sure, in "Silken Fire" so please stay patient, ne? ^^;  
  
And if you haven't already, read Mina's "Wise Beyond His Years." It's so GOOD~!  
  
  
  
  
A loud clatter of wood broke the stillness of nature. Nearby a pair of mahogany coloured eyes swung up sharply, narrowing at the offender.  
  
"Shh," an irritated voice hissed. "The brat's sleeping."  
  
Wide azure eyes blinked in response, turning their gaze from the amber to a sleeping form on the ground. It was obviously female; the only one in the group of three, and she was, indeed, asleep. She seemed a bit old to be referred to as "brat" however. Clearly the insult portrayed the young man's thoughts of her.  
  
"Sorry," an almost feminine voice replied before a young teenage boy sat down nearby, setting down the rest of the bundle of dry sticks at his side. Between the two males blazed a fire, their only source of light in the darkness, not to mention warmth until they crawled into their own sleeping bags! Neither seemed quite as exhausted as their female counterpart, so they weren't in a hurry to seek that warmth. "I didn't know she was asleep. That's awfully kind of you, Oshou-sama."  
  
"Che," the first male snorted, prodding the fire and feeding it new wood the younger male had just acquired. "I'm just grateful she's quiet. I don't think I could have taken another complaint."  
  
The younger boy flinched as though guilty, and he was. While not nearly as vocal or often as the girl he had his fair share of complaints... Such as, why was he the one carrying the luggage? Why didn't either of his companions bother to help him?  
  
The young man noticed the cringe and sighed. "At least you have a reason," he said with practiced patience. He seemed to be far more used to this boy's company than their new companion's, which was only natural. He'd been living in the boy's father's tavern for the past year prior to their journey. "And you're not a freeloader," he added almost thoughtfully. "And you can do at least a LITTLE magic..."  
  
The second boy's face flushed with pleasure at the offhanded compliments, though he told himself it was probably only because the older sorcerer felt guilty.  
  
Certainly, sorcerer! This young man was far from ordinary, and his journey was more of a quest of sorts. He was a sorcerer, formerly from the prestigious magic university, the Tower of Fangs. However, certain events had led him to run away from the Tower in search of his adopted sister, Azari... Who was currently, well, not exactly in the most human of states. This man was referred to as "Oshou-sama," or Master, by the young boy, but others that knew him either called him Krylancelo or the new name he had taken on five years ago: Orphen.  
  
The black sorcerer spared the younger one another glance, traces of a frown on his features as he spied him gingerly prodding a spot under his golden hair. "How's your head, Majic?" he asked with unnatural gentleness.  
  
The youth dubbed Majic started, hand falling into his lap. "Ah... Fine, Oshou-sama," he answered, appearing skeptical. "But you--"  
  
Orphen waved a hand, resting his chin on his hand. "Can't have you carrying the luggage if I gave you a concussion, now, can I?" he asked mildly.  
  
Rather than appear insulted, Majic smiled faintly. Clearly this behavior was more familiar to him. "Of course not, Oshou-sama." Quite honestly, though, he knew he'd deserved that punch. Spying on Cleao while bathing, what had he been thinking?! Still, it had SEEMED like a good idea at the time. Whilst Cleao was there and not so distracted she rarely noticed his presence, Orphen was... Well...  
  
But that wasn't his fault. It was Majic's own fault for growing too attached as a child and allowing his admiration to swell into something far more serious than any child his age should have felt... But now it was in complete control, and he was beginning to think there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
Orphen stretched his arms into the air, yawning loudly. "Che, those stupid trolls," he muttered. "Running off with the sword like that... I'll murder Vulcan when I see him!"  
  
A faint smile touched Majic's lips. "I'm sure Cleao will be more than happy to help," he replied, though their earlier encounter with the two had said otherwise. They had caught up with them more or less (actually, they had crossed paths by pure chance) while Cleao was dragging him up Mount Kahlna, but when Majic pointed out that she could go home now that she had possession of the sword, Cleao had quickly changed tactics and left it in the brothers' care, so to speak.  
  
"No doubt," Orphen agreed absently.  
  
Silence fell between the two, not entirely uncomfortable. The older sorcerer seemed at ease, but Majic...  
  
"Oshou-sama?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"What kind of sorcerer am I?"  
  
Orphen looked up, blinking. His apprentice had asked the same question only a week or two ago, though then he hadn't been able to tell. Now, though, he had an inkling of the boy's bloodlines.  
  
Sorcerers hadn't always been of multi-talented heritage. Once long, long ago the type of race you were indicates toward your powers. Orphen, for example, was part Majestarte, who were the type of magic-users that could each create their own incantations. He was also part Xertil, a very common blood now, which basically meant he was strongest in the black arts. Black arts were more of the offense type of magic; attacks were a specialty, especially if using a strong element. Even more common than Xertil was the Sinelna, who were the type of spell-casters that needed to use their voice to be able to use their talents. Unknown to the black sorcerer, however, he also had a streak of psychic blood running through his veins; Roure.  
  
Of course, it wasn't his fault he forgot most of his dreams, was it?  
  
"Well," he started lazily, "Considering that light refraction spell you cast the other day, I'd say you're part Majestarte... You remember which kind that was, right?"  
  
The blonde boy nodded. "They can make up their own incantations."  
  
"Correct." Majic glowed beneath the praise; Orphen rarely encouraged him, so it was very special indeed when he did. "I have no idea where you are in regards to black or white magic, but it's safe to say black since it's most common, so most likely you're part Xertil as well." He smirked. "Like me, in both aspects."  
  
Perhaps it was just a trick of the fire's light, but Majic looked as though he were blushing. "All right..."  
  
Orphen blinked and shrugged it off, slanted eyes gazing in a different direction as he pondered. "Most likely Sinelna as well. Nearly every spell-caster has that now. They were a strong race, you know."  
  
Majic nodded. "Because they could shorten their own spells and use them quicker and better in battle?"  
  
Sienna-coloured eyes blinked, clearly taken aback, before the owner of them chuckled. "You're smarter than you act, you know that?"  
  
This time there was no mistaking the red that coloured the young teen's face. "T-Thank you, Oshou-sama..."  
  
Suddenly uncomfortable, Orphen stood and kicked a stone over, dulling the fire. "You'd better get some sleep. We have a ways to go tomorrow." He nudged another stone with his boot until all that was left were dull glows.  
  
Rather than immediately comply, Majic stood up. "What about you, Oshou-sama?"  
  
Orphen scoffed. As though he needed looking after! But Majic did seem truly concerned, so he softened his expression and ruffled the silken hair of his young apprentice. "I'll just go for a walk, all right? If anything tries to attack, I'm sure Cleao will frighten them off with her face if you wake her up, okay?"  
  
A pale arm moved up to push his own away, the boy's expression showing his discontent at being treated as a child clearly. "That's not nice, Oshou-sama."  
  
He shrugged. "If nothing else, I'm sure you can handle it until I get back." With that he turned and walked away, melting rapidly into the night.  
  
Majic sighed softly, wrapping his arms around himself. 'Oshou-sama... What'd I do to make you so uncomfortable around me?' The very thought depressed him; what made it worse was that there was nothing he could do about it. He sighed again, glancing around before finding where his sleeping bag was spread out. He crawled beneath the warmth, resting his head on a rough, makeshift pillow. They were gradually running out of supplies, so he was hoping to run into a town soon. The sooner they could find more things to survive (and accommodate Cleao's comforts to lessen her complaints) the better.  
  
Golden eyelashes came to rest on pale cheeks. 'I'm sorry, Orphen-sama...' 


	2. Chapter Two: Selfish

:: Smoke's Wrath ::  
  
Sorcerous Stabber Orphen  
  
Sequel to Satin Blaze  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sorcerous Stabber Orphen or any of the characters mentioned.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairings: Orphen+Azari, Cleao+Orphen, Majic+Orphen, Hartia+Krylancelo, Rai/Hartia  
  
Warnings: AU, shounen ai, vague adult situations, mild language, angst  
  
Notes: Um... Okay, this is harder than I thought it would be. All right, just to let y'all know, this will most likely be a LOT shorter than its prequels or sequel. Because I don't want to use too much filler, and I'm dying to write the prequel already, so I'll just get to the important part of this fic, resolve what I wanted to resolve, then we can get on to the last arc, mmkay?  
  
Shameless Self-Promotion: By the way, I'll be making a big update to the Majic shrine on New Years, so if anyone has something to submit, please do so soon!  
  
  
  
  
A gasp filled the darkened room as a figure bolted upright in the bed, hands fumbling for some sort of support. They clenched the blankets in his lap like a lifeline, his single eye wide with shock. He reached up, discovering an uncomfortable, sticky dampness that clearly showed whatever he'd just dreamed had NOT been pleasant.  
  
He wasn't alone in waking up. Clearly disturbed by the sudden violent movement, another beside him rolled over, sounding half asleep as a definite male voice murmured, "What's wrong?"  
  
Rai shook his head, green hair mussed as his hand trailed across the ride side of his face, gently fingering a scarred, sealed eyelid. He was blind from his right side, as he'd lost the eye in an extremely unfortunate accident as a small child. It had disturbed him at first, but he was used to it now... And his strong clairvoyant powers did more to help him.  
  
"Nothing," he replied in a voice barely above a whisper. "It was just a dream, Hartia..."  
  
The redhead sighed and shifted, propping himself up on his elbows. "About what?"  
  
"Krylancelo."  
  
Hartia stiffened, causing a slight pang on Rai's heart. They'd been more or less seeing each other for a few weeks now, but he knew that, despite his efforts, nothing he could do would change Hartia's mind about his long-set feelings for his once best friend. "What happened?"  
  
Rai shifted, bringing one leg up to rest an arm on, his hand falling from his damp face. He resisted the urge to sigh, keeping his expression blank. Emotions were something he could easily feel but couldn't quite as easily display. He had few friends because of this and rarely grew attached to anyone. After his would-have-been teacher so long ago-- No, he had to stop that train of thought. Now.  
  
"I am no psychic," he murmured, though his words were oddly clear. It was the manner he spoke in; soft but articulate. "However, I believe Krylancelo and the companions he is now traveling with will run into a bit of... Trouble."  
  
Now Hartia was wide awake. "What kind of trouble? Life-threatening?"  
  
"I do not know," Rai admitted, a faint smile of regret on his pale lips. Looking at Hartia now, drenched in pinpricks of starlight, worried for the one he cared for most... It was touching, even if Rai himself wasn't that one he cared for most. "I am sorry to have troubled you with it... Go back to sleep."  
  
Hartia knew it would be useless to argue with him at this point. Rai was soft-spoken but dead set in his decisions. Rather than even make an attempt at an argument that would eventually only lead to worse pain, he nodded and lay down.  
  
He shot back up again, however, when Rai slid out and away from the bed, fully clothed. "Where're you going?"  
  
Green hair shifted as he tilted his head, being careful not to face the taller sorcerer. "The one that is needing more comfort now is I. I would be selfish to stay any longer. You are not plagued with nightmares, Hartia, simply fear."  
  
Anger swelled. "What would you--" He cut himself of in surprise when Rai was suddenly in front of him, fingertips brushing across the center of his forehead. He said nothing; Hartia could read nothing from the single green eye that refused to look directly at him. He was plagued with sudden fatigue and then he knew what had happened.  
  
"Not fair," he mumbled hoarsely, unable to keep from collapsing from sheer exhaustion. "Using... Your power..."  
  
"Some spells are good to know," was the simple reply to the question he hadn't yet asked. "I have yet to use this on myself; it is very dangerous... But I think you need it."  
  
If he said anything else, Hartia didn't hear it. If dangerous, it was obviously a very powerful spell. He fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Orphen leaned, bored, against a tree, slanted eyes swinging shut. He really would rather have been back at the campsite, relaxing and just thinking of anything to take his mind off the most recent events, but it was risky to allow Majic to go off by himself-- One try of that had proven so! He'd been captured by the Deep Dragon village only three days ago and it had been more trouble than Orphen believed it was worth to get him back, save the priestess, the village, Cleao and the Deep Dragon pup that had, oddly enough, chosen the curly-haired blonde to follow...  
  
But overall, he supposed he was pleased to have his apprentice back. Something about the way Majic had suddenly devoted so much of his time to the priestess, Fiena, had annoyed him. It had been childish chasing around, not to mention ridiculous since staying with her would have been forbidden!  
  
"Are you finished yet?" he asked, rolling his head to ease a sore spot in his neck.  
  
"Not yet, Oshou-sama."  
  
He muttered a curse under his breath, finally opening amber-coloured eyes to see what in the world the blue-eyed boy was up to. To his annoyance, he was simply standing a few yards away, looking down into a nearby stream.  
  
He stalked up behind him, placing a rough hand on the youth's shoulder. Majic started and blushed, whirling to face him. "What do you mean, not yet?" he demanded, tightening his grip on the boy's shoulder. "You're thinking about her again, aren't you?"  
  
Majic lowered his head, hiding his eyes from the young man's view. "Yes."  
  
Orphen felt he was toying with his temper and quickly let go before he did something he'd regret, taking a step back for good measure. "So go back."  
  
"But I don't want to."  
  
Orphen groaned, resisting the sudden impulse to knock the boy silly. Kids! He couldn't stand irrational people, but Majic was usually the opposite of that. When the boy acted weird and senseless like he was now, he really felt like strangling the boy. Common sense and knowing he'd somehow feel guilty later were the only things holding him back. "Fine. Do what you want," he said crossly, turning to storm away. He wasn't going to stick around if Majic was going to be an idiot.  
  
A hand on his wrist stopped and mildly startled him; Majic rarely touched him voluntarily. "Oshou-sama, I have a question."  
  
He sighed, bringing a hand up to wearily rub the heel of his hand against his temples. Headaches... Damnit. "What?" he snapped.  
  
"I... I know I'm difficult to look after, and that my father expects you to act as a guardian for me..." Orphen turned sharply, narrowing his eyes. Was he being serious? "And I know you're getting paid to apprentice me... But even after you're done... I mean, when you're done teaching me... I can still follow you, can't I?"  
  
His headache seemed to lessen a bit. "Why would you want to?"  
  
The pale hand suddenly dropped from his wrist, as though he'd been burned. Majic's face reddened. "Because... I..."  
  
It seemed similar to his admiration of Orphen back at the Tower of Fangs, when he'd been Krylancelo and not Orphen. It had annoyed him greatly back then, but at the same time he had to admit he'd been pleased that someone had looked up to him so much. It had made him feel important... But now that sort of admiration could be dangerous. After all, life wasn't a safe little game anymore. If he died, what would it do to the boy?  
  
Orphen shook his head to shake the thoughts away. He didn't like thinking dark or depressing thoughts. Majic seemed to misread his movements, though. His expression seemed to struggle to remain blank.  
  
"Yes," Orphen said suddenly, abruptly. "I don't know why you'd want to, Majic, but you can follow to the depths of hell for all I care. Whatever you want."  
  
Torn between puzzlement and delight, Majic stammered, "R-really? Oshou-sama?"  
  
"Really," Orphen returned, sighing. Somehow it felt like something of a burden had been lifted off his shoulders. "Come on, we'd better find Cleao. The gods know what'll happen if she and Leki get into mischief while we're gone. Besides, tomorrow we need to find the dock and get a boat."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You'll see," was the terse answer.  
  
Majic nodded, adjusting the bag on his shoulder to ease the weight somewhat. Orphen started ahead, but a small rustle made Majic pause and look to his right. Nothing seemed to be there, but something on the ground... He knelt down to pick it up, turning it over in his hands.  
  
"Majic!"  
  
"Coming!" he responded automatically, pocketing the shiny object. He felt he should know what it was, but couldn't quite place it. Well... Maybe Orphen would know. 


	3. Chapter Three: Amazing

:: Smoke's Wrath ::  
  
Sorcerous Stabber Orphen  
  
Sequel to Satin Blaze  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sorcerous Stabber Orphen or any of the characters mentioned.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairings: Orphen+Azari, Cleao+Orphen, Majic+Orphen, Hartia+Krylancelo, Rai/Hartia  
  
Warnings: AU, possible shounen ai, mention of child abuse and vague creepiness  
  
Notes: Eh... I keep telling myself I won't make this completelt filler, but then this idea just plagued me and... Well... Yeah. ^^; But I should be getting to the plot soon, like I promised. Maybe. We hope. o.o;;  
  
And look! Cleao has a role, Tri-san! ^^;;  
  
(( blah )) indicates flashbacks  
  
  
  
  
The setting was alarmingly peaceful, especially considering the latest events. It was a cliff, a rather rocky one that protruded from the mouth of a long, winded cave the Higher Beings had constructed so long ago. It was a bit chilly, as the ledge was on an island surrounded by a vast ocean, and it was early morning, but still beautiful all the same. Stars were beginning to fade in the east as the sun rose, patches of purple and crimson overtaking the black night sky, chasing away nightmares to replace with pleasant daydreams.  
  
One person was neither asleep nor daydreaming at the moment. He was awake though thoughtful, staring at the sparkling, seemingly innocent mirrors of ocean that led down to horrible depths. His eyes were darker than normal, seeming midnight blue as he pondered, his pale skin glowing pink as it reflected colours of the rising sun. Dusty gold hair, tinted orange at the moment, seemed to shimmer.  
  
"Majic? You're already awake?"  
  
The blonde boy started at the high-pitched voice. He twisted, still in a sitting position, to see Cleao standing a few feet away, rubbing her eyes blearily.  
  
"Yes," he whispered. "Is Oshou-sama...?"  
  
Cleao stretched her arms up, yawning widely. When she wasn't bouncing around like an excited feline, she was being just as lazy as one... She was very much like a cat, actually, or perhaps a kitten in the way she was so curious about things she didn't know about. Orphen usually seemed put off by her company, but Majic didn't mind the girl... Too much.  
  
"No. He's still sleeping."  
  
"I didn't think you were an early riser, Cleao."  
  
She grinned, tucking her skirt beneath her knees before she knelt beside him. "Of course! The earlier I get up, the more I can enjoy the day!" She looked away from him, toward the red-stained sky. "It looks like it'll be a nice one, doesn't it?"  
  
Majic smiled. "It does."  
  
She brushed a stray lock of sun-kissed hair out of her eyes, crystal blue that were several shades lighter than Majic's. "You and Orphen sleep in far too late, especially you!"  
  
He shrugged. "I've just been feeling a bit more tired lately; that's all."  
  
Cleao glanced at him with clear concern. "Are you sick?" She pressed a cool hand to his forehead without waiting for an answer. "You FEEL fine..."  
  
He shrugged. "No, I don't think so. Father always said, though, that most teenagers prefer to sleep in as they get older."  
  
"Probably," she agreed, allowing her hand to fall back. "I know I always did! I'd sleep till noon! But you were always working, weren't you?"  
  
"Mm," he murmured. "Not really. Only for the past few years... Before that I had school all the time, and--"  
"That's right. You went to a private school, right?" she cut in. "The girls at school would write to me, talking about how CUTE the new boy was, how he was so smart-- Why did you leave a private school for Totokanta, anyway? Because it was closer to home?"  
  
He blinked, still trying to process everything she'd said. "Um... I never went to private school, Cleao," he finally said. "Father must have told them that so they wouldn't know that I went to the Tower of Fangs."  
  
Her reaction startled him; she nearly pounced on him. "You went to the same school as Orphen?! Really? Why'd you leave? Were you there when he said Azari turned stabbed herself with that magical sword?!" Her eyes sparked, eager to know the details. Majic was very much sure that she wanted to know more about Orphen but didn't want to ask directly. While reluctant, he supposed he could tell her SOMETHING...  
  
He edged away a bit. "Er... Yes. I was there, but... I didn't know exactly what'd happened." Actually, he'd been alone, just wandering back from dinner when it had happened. Of course, he hadn't known what was going on...  
  
(( The first thought that passed the boy's mind when the explosion took place was, 'Krylancelo-sama!'  
  
The force of said explosion was very strong, knocking the small frame of Majic into a wall. He yelped upon impact, a dull pain starting to make his back throb. Screams could be heard all over the place: in bedrooms, from hallways, outside... Everywhere.  
  
Majic scrambled to his feet, hands shaking horribly. Something bad was going on... He had to make sure Krylancelo was safe! He couldn't just give him the ring and not try to protect him, even if Krylancelo had no idea it was his and no matter how weak he was. He had to!  
  
"Krylancelo-sama!" he cried amidst students flooding the hallway. He searched frantically, but saw no familiar messy brown hair or sienna-coloured eyes. Most of the students out here didn't even have a pendant.  
  
Somehow he found himself shoved back onto a staircase. The place was in total chaos; he had to move quickly to avoid being trampled by the girls flooding the stairs.  
  
Something clicked in the abnormally perceptive child's mind. Azari wasn't here, and neither was Krylancelo. He hadn't caught a glimpse of either of them. Maybe, possibly, they were together somewhere?  
  
Panic overrode logical thought. 'What if Krylancelo-sama and Azari-san are hurt somewhere?! What if they can't get out and the entire tower collapses on them?' The very concept made him gasp. It wasn't a single gasp, but several, quick and short ones until he threatened to hyperventilate.  
  
'I have to find them!' Without thinking, he went straight up the stairs, fairly shrieking at this point. "Krylancelo-sama! Krylancelo-sama!"  
  
"Majic!"  
  
He turned, startled, just in time to be caught by the wrist and jerked in the opposite direction. "Come on," Hartia was yelling as Majic struggled. "We have to go outside!"  
A strangled cry escaped Majic's throat. "But Krylancelo-sama--!"  
  
Hartia hesitated, looking pained as he was torn between getting Majic to safety and going back to find his dear friend. "I--"  
  
The matter was taken out of his hands, literally, as Majic's left arm was taken in a new grip. "Go," the soft voice of a young teenager said. "Find him. I'll take care of Majic. You, too," he ordered as Hartia ran off immediately, grabbing a nearby girl. "Come ON." ))  
  
Cleao blinked as a pregnant silence ensued. Majic's voice had trailed off, his azure eyes clouded. "His name used to be... Kra... Kri..."  
  
"Krylancelo," he murmured distantly.  
  
"Krylancelo." The name rolled off her tongue, not entirely unpleasant. It was rather odd, though. "I see... And then what?"  
  
Majic lifted one shoulder in a shrug. "Rai-san took me and the girl... I think her name was... Erin or something. I don't quite remember; she was in Childman's class... He took us to the graveyard. We had to wait there, and then suddenly there was this... This HUGE dragon..." He shuddered. "It had scared me so badly... I hadn't known it was Azari-san, but I did know that it was big, frightening and hideous."  
  
Cleao sighed, unfolding her legs from beneath her and bringing them up to hug to her breasts. "I see." There was another long, uncomfortable silence before she suddenly said, "Were you in Orphen's class?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Who's, then?"  
  
"I didn't like him."  
  
Cleao frowned. "That's not--"  
  
"I didn't LIKE my teacher, Cleao!" Majic snapped, startling her. She stared at him before he realized what he'd done, looking properly ashamed. His face coloured and he wiped his forehead with his arm. "I... I'm sorry, Cleao. I didn't mean to... I..."  
  
She sighed and scooted closer, moving one arm around his shoulders in a sisterly hug. Granted, he usually thought the boy was silly and somewhat of a pest, but she liked him all the same. They had a mutual liking of each other... Like most siblings did. "I'm sorry. Was he horrible?"  
  
"Just scary," he whispered, leaning into her comforting embrace. "His eyes were so small and cold and red... He was always glaring at me so hatefully, just because I looked up to Oshou-sama..." Then, to the curly-haired girl's surprise, he suddenly turned into her, pressing his face into her shoulder. She felt dampness there... He was crying?  
  
"Majic?" she whispered, instantly moving to hug him properly. She rubbed her hand over his back. "Majic, it's all right..."  
  
He clung back to her, like a small child would his mother. "He h-hit me, Cleao," he sobbed. "I... I never told a-anyone... But then Oshou-sama found o-out somehow and..." His small frame shook with a violent hiccough.  
  
"Shh," she soothed. "It was way long ago. You'll never see him again, right? So it's a good thing you left, no matter what the reason, right?" Majic nodded but didn't say anything. It felt kind of nice to tell someone, and Cleao really could be nice-- No, she WAS nice, she just had some difficulty containing all her emotions, so she tended to come off as a spoiled brat.  
  
Right then, though, she felt like a comforting older sister. Majic wondered, if his mother had had a girl and then him, rather than miscarry and just had him, would she have been like Cleao? Probably not, but then if she took after her mother...  
  
"There," Cleao said brightly when his tears subsided. "Better now. See, you AND Orphen both keep things bottled up and look what it does to you! You had no right to chastise him, you know."  
  
"I know," he replied in a hoarse whisper. "But it hurt worse to see him like that..."  
  
"Broken down and crying? I was shocked, myself," she admitted, allowing him to pull away as he regained his bearings. "It's amazing he could keep that in for five years though."  
  
Majic smiled a little, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. "I don't think 'amazing' dignifies it, Cleao."  
  
She grinned. "Probably not." Then she ruffled his hair, much in the fashion Orphen occasionally did, and said cheerfully, "Well, I should get breakfast started before Cranky himself wakes up. Wanna help?"  
  
He blinked; normally she'd either demand he help or say she could handle it. It was nice to be offered a choice for once. "Sure."  
  
She stood, dusting off her skirt. "Great!"  
  
As the two started off back into the cave, a single figure kept perfectly still and silent, carefully and purposefully hidden behind the shadows of a nearby ledge. The sun warmed him as it finally lit the sky, gracing it with its morning light. Despite the warmth, he felt cold.  
  
'So "amazing" doesn't dignify it, huh?' he thought, raising catlike mahogany eyes. 'Then I suppose it can't dignify your own suffering, either...' 


	4. Chapter Four: Restless

:: Smoke's Wrath ::  
  
Sorcerous Stabber Orphen  
  
Sequel to Satin Blaze  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sorcerous Stabber Orphen or any of the characters mentioned.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairings: Orphen+Azari, Cleao+Orphen, Majic+Orphen, Hartia+Krylancelo, Rai/Hartia  
  
Warnings: AU, shounen ai, mild language, some gore  
  
Notes: Whee, more plot stuff! And more cuteness! *grin* This is becoming MUCH more fun to work on. Maybe it's just me and my morbid fascination with blondes and blood... o.o;; But we won't get into that, will we? *sweatdrop* Eh heh...  
  
  
  
  
(( "Kry... lancelo... -sama..." The small body shuddered, a pale hand flying up to cover a bloodstained mouth as coughs wracked the child, blood practically spurting from between his fingers as he approached the brink of death.  
  
Orphen was terrified. Only one other thing could make him feel this afraid, and that was the concept of never seeing Azari again. But witnessing young Majic's death, a death that simply could never have happened, also scared him.  
  
"What's wrong, damnit?!" He grasped the boy's shoulders, shaking him violently. "Why do I keep dreaming this?! WHY? And why can't I ever remember when I wake up?!"  
  
Dream-Majic gasped for air, his bloody hand reaching up to touch Orphen's hand. It felt solid but like nothing, something that really creeped Orphen out. The blood smeared on his hand, but somehow Orphen knew it wouldn't feel sticky or warm, nor would it have any taste... It was very disturbing.  
  
"S... Sou..."  
  
Orphen blinked. What? Who was this 'Sou' person?  
  
"Souari..." He shuddered then, doubling over in Orphen's lap, having another coughing fit. Orphen gripped the boy's slender arms tightly, knowing this time he wouldn't rise.  
  
"Who the hell is Souari?! What's going on? Majic? MAJIC!" ))  
  
  
  
There was a soft rustle of blankets as Majic shifted restlessly, eyeing his master with concern across the blazing campfire. It had been getting colder the longer they traveled; surely autumn was upon them. But it also seemed that Orphen's nightmares had been getting progressively worse each night, and he wasn't the only one to notice. Cleao had mentioned it, too.  
  
'What could be hurting you so much, Oshou-sama?' he wondered, gently pushing the blankets away from his body. He crawled around the fire, trying not to bump Cleao or wake either of his companions. He knelt beside the brunette sorcerer and could only feel helpless as the man's eyes clenched shut tightly, sweat clinging to his face like morning dew to grass.  
  
It had been so long since he'd done this, watch Orphen while he slept. At first he'd been wary of Cleao, but as he grew more comfortable with her he also became more confident with himself and the things he did. He knew she had a crush on the black sorcerer, maybe even loved him... He even acknowledged the fact that the two got along surprisingly well, despite their constant arguments.  
  
It didn't make him feel any better about it, but hey, there was nothing he could do, right? Exactly like there was nothing he could have done about Hartia's loving Krylancelo, back at the Tower of Fangs...  
  
Should he...? Well, just as long as it didn't wake him up. And even if it did, he was somewhat sure he could explain he was simply concerned...  
  
Majic reached out, gently soothing stray strands of the object of his affection's hair. When Orphen calmed somewhat but still didn't wake, he dared to trace the pad of his forefinger across the headband, red as blood, reflecting crimson in the ever-flickering fire. His touch rose across the slant of his eyebrow, feather-light, and then down his face. He felt warm, his face heating with a blush.  
  
'Orphen-sama... I wish you could forget everything bad that ever happened to you.' He paused to think about that. 'No... I just wish you had peace of mind. We need bad experiences, right? To help us grow... Or do they sometimes hinder our growth?'  
  
It was a good question, really. Ever since the horrible thing with Azari, Orphen had only thought of her, putting her above everything else. If asked, he'd probably put her well-being above his own life... Much in the way Majic would to him, he realized. So was he, too, not growing and accepting? Had he not been able to love Fiena because he was blinded by all and everything that was Orphen?  
  
Majic shivered, drawing his hand back. That thought frightened him. Yes, he loved Orphen; he really did! He didn't care about his faults, he even thought that, most of the time, they made him that much more attractive!  
  
But to be so blinded that you didn't care about yourself... That was wrong. Majic just KNEW it was, and it scared him that he and Orphen were just like that.  
  
But wasn't it supposed to be right? Wasn't it supposed to mean that you simply loved them that much?  
  
Or did it mean that you would kill for them as well? Would you kill yourself for them? Majic loved Orphen, but he was afraid of death; he would kill himself unless it would possibly save Orphen's life in any way, or anyone else's for that matter!  
  
But didn't THAT mean he didn't love him enough?  
  
"Majic?"  
  
The husky whisper broke through his thoughts, startling him so bad he nearly fell back into the fire. "Oshou-sama!"  
  
Sienna-coloured eyes widened and automatically reached out, jerking Majic well out of the flame's reach. "Watch it," he hissed, looking far more alarmed than he should have.  
  
"I... I'm sorry, Oshou-sama," he whispered, feeling his already flushed face grow hotter when Orphen didn't remove his arm from his shoulders. "Um..."  
  
Orphen didn't seem to notice their position, which was actually rather sweet. Majic looked like a boy crawled into his older brother's bed, being held comfortingly, leaning against Orphen's broad chest. He ducked his head, trying to chase embarrassing images from his mind. 'No, no, no! Number one rule; don't think of Orphen-sama THAT way when he touches you in any way, shape or form! No matter WHAT!'  
  
But he couldn't help it. He was just so warm and comfortable, being so close... Close, he realized, like he'd never been before.  
  
"Why are you up?" Orphen muttered, shifting whilst trying not to wake the nearby slumbering Cleao.  
  
"You looked like you were having a nightmare," the blonde apprentice answered truthfully. "I was worried."  
  
"I'm touched," came the half-sarcastic answer. It was only a weak-hearted attempt to be an ass, so Majic made no comment, nor did he feel insulted. "But why were you awake before that?"  
  
Majic yawned. "Couldn't sleep." Orphen gave him an odd look and he smiled sheepishly; he was growing tired now, so he knew that sounded weird to the older sorcerer.  
  
"Really."  
  
"Really," he insisted. His eyelids felt heavy now, though, and he unconsciously snuggled closer to the older sorcerer. "But... Oshou-sama..."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"You won't be having more nightmares, will you?"  
  
He could feel the young man's eyes on him, even though he couldn't see it. Unseen to him, Orphen smiled faintly. "No," he answered, managing to sound flat regardless. "I doubt it."  
  
"Um... Good..." He yawned again, his head turning to the side slightly as he finally drifted off, his chest rising and falling with slow, even breathing.  
  
Orphen sighed, feeling slightly bad for worrying the boy. But he remembered his dream this time, and it really disturbed him. He was just grateful Majic hadn't asked what it was! Then he really would have felt bad, saying he dreamt of him dying a bloody and painful death.  
  
And wasn't THAT the optimistic kind of thing every apprentice wanted to hear?  
  
He knew it would look strange to Cleao in the morning, but quite frankly, he didn't care at the moment. It would take too much effort to move the boy, especially since he was still tired himself. Aside from that, Majic just looked so... Peaceful. Perhaps it was just his strange protectiveness toward the boy, but he didn't want to ruin that peacefulness while it was there.  
  
He slowly eased Majic down, taking great care not to disturb him too much. He only stirred slightly, but then was still again.  
  
'At least one of us will have pleasant dreams tonight,' he thought, pulling the blanket over both of them. Then he glanced at Cleao's prone form, the slight smile on her lips, and he snorted to himself.  
  
'Okay, maybe two...' 


	5. Chapter Five: Ambush

:: Smoke's Wrath ::  
  
Sorcerous Stabber Orphen  
  
Sequel to Satin Blaze  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sorcerous Stabber Orphen or any of the characters mentioned.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairings: Orphen+Azari, Cleao+Orphen, Majic+Orphen, Hartia+Krylancelo, Rai/Hartia  
  
Warnings: AU, shounen ai, mild swearing  
  
Notes: Hey, some of you might recognize something I made up in my Rai-fic, "Give a Reason". Can you guess what it is? ^^; Should be easy enough to figure out, I'd think, but...  
  
*sigh* And D-chan's gonna be tired for a while. Someone in the SM crossovers attempted to cross SSO over with SM and did a REALLY bad job, and when I suggested a beta-reader they asked me to help... And believe me, this fic needs help! Majic's eyes are NOT emerald green, they're either blue or aqua or turquoise, but not GREEN... *grumbles* I swear...  
  
  
  
  
It was a rather boring day, considering. Things seemed to happen when they wanted to around them, and over such a long time! Most days WERE boring, really. In fact, Majic found himself wishing, for once, that some trouble would actually stir up. The thought made him smile faintly. 'Great. I'm acting like Cleao...'  
  
As though on cue, the blonde tag-along piped up. "Say, Orphen..."  
  
"Yeah?" the sorcerer replied with surprising patience. Usually he was openly annoyed with the girl, especially as of late, when he was thinking about Azari more and more... But at the same time, he seemed content being around her. Majic felt a sharp pang of jealousy that he tried to push away.  
  
'If Oshou-sama wants to tie himself to Cleao, then it's none of your business, Majic. You don't belong with him, anyhow, you're just an apprentice to him... That's all.'  
  
It hurt, really, to think that way. For the longest time, most of his life, since the day he'd met Orphen as Krylancelo actually, he'd always had a faint glimmer of hope that MAYBE Orphen would realize his feelings for him... Someday?  
  
But it was fanciful thinking and he knew it. While perceptive, Orphen WAS a bit blind to those that really cared about him. 'Unless they're female, of course,' a nasty voice taunted the blue-eyed apprentice in the back of his mind, but he quickly pushed it away.  
  
"This land doesn't look familiar," Cleao replied, hurrying to catch up with the black sorcerer and walk side-by-side with him. "I thought we were returning to that island where you and Azari-san found the sword."  
  
"We are," he replied. "But we went in a big circle, thanks to those two idiot midgets that refused to give us the damned sword back in the first place."  
  
Majic hesitated in his steps and the said sword clanked against his leg. He winced; the sword wasn't exactly light, and he once heard there were a mass amount of nerves in the upper leg, making is very vulnerable to even light attacks. He already had a bruise there from carrying it for four days.  
  
For once, he could empathize with Dortin. They were alike, really, in the way they got mixed up in things they'd rather not get involved in... And in the way they were foolishly loyal. 'So this is irony, huh?' he thought, smiling faintly.  
  
Too busy was he daydreaming that he didn't notice where he was going. His foot caught on something, causing him to stumble and crash rather painfully to the ground. The sword 'chinked' loudly, slipping from its sheath. Something sounded like it had broken in the heavy pack in his bag, and he cringed.  
  
"Goddamnit," he heard Orphen curse loudly before he was yanked to his feet roughly by the arm. "Majic, watch where you're going!"  
  
He cringed. "I'm sorry, Oshou-sama..." He slipped the pack off, grabbing the sword and quickly sliding it back into its sheath.  
  
"What's that?" Cleao asked suddenly. She knelt down near where Majic had fallen, picking up something that glittered, opaque in the sun. Leki sniffed at his over her shoulder before suddenly bursting into a spitting rage, hissing at it as though it were some sort of demon.  
  
Majic gaped. He'd completely forgotten about that, and he'd found it a LONG time ago, probably months! "I... I found it a while ago," he admitted, sitting back on his heels. "Guess I forgot..."  
  
"What is it?" Orphen asked with little to no interest, plucking it from Cleao's fingers and turning it over.  
  
"I was hoping you could tell me, Oshou--"  
  
"You idiot!" Majic flinched again, watching as Orphen hurled it far away, sienna-coloured eyes wide and half-horrified. "Why the hell did you pick that up?!"  
  
"I didn't mean--"  
  
Orphen strode over quickly, delivering a smart smack upside the youth's head. "You should have shown me when you found it! That's a zynth scale!"  
  
Their blue-eyed female companion sauntered over, fine eyebrows stitched in confusion. "What's a zynth?"  
  
The young apprentice bowed his head, hand gently massaging the spot Orphen had struck. "I don't know..."  
  
Now appearing quite edgy, Orphen folded his arms over his chest. "A zynth," he bit out through gritted teeth, "is a magical demon. They're really hard to find, so even some sorcerers regard it as a myth, but it's quite real. Rai told me he ran into one once."  
  
Now alert, Majic looked up. His eyes widened, pupils dilating. "Rai-san...?"  
  
"I don't know all the details, but the older ones are supposed to be really strong. He was lucky he was attacked by already wounded cubs, but the REAL zynths..." He was already walking, quickening his pace. Majic and Cleao had to scramble to catch up.  
  
"So is it a type of dragon?" Cleao asked, panting as she struggled to keep up with the brunette's brisk pace. Majic was worse off; he was a bit more out of shape than the pretty blonde, not to mention he had a much heavier load than either of them!  
  
"No, it has scales like one, though. Or what you THINK of as a dragon," Orphen replied. "Real dragons have very soft skin, actually... Like Azari. You saw her..." He shook his head. "But they're vicious creatures. You so much as scratch a young one, an entire pack will come after you. Hell, you don't even have to SCRATCH one; a simple touch is enough."  
  
"So why is it bad if Majic just picked up a little scale?"  
  
Orphen turned slanted eyes to the said boy, who quickly looked away so he wouldn't have to meet the reproachful daggers shooting from the fiery amber eyes. "They can smell humans a mile away. If a scent is on even one scale, they take it as offense and hunt you down. Only thing is, magic won't kill them."  
  
Majic's breath caught, the full reality of what he'd done finally hitting him. If magic couldn't hurt them, and Orphen's specialty was magic... They were REALLY in trouble! Even Cleao wasn't to be much help here, especially if Orphen was worried. She knew the art of swordsmanship, yes, but Orphen was more than a match for her there. Anyway, they COULDN'T pull the Sword of Baltanders from its sheath; if they did, Azari would sense it and...  
  
"I'm so sorry," he whispered faintly.  
  
Orphen sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Well, if we get out of range soon and quickly, we can probably lose them, especially if we can find a stream or--"  
  
A sudden growl cut him off, and then something large and black knocked the older sorcerer forward. Cleao screamed; her first reaction was to run to his side, but a muffled yet curt snap of, "Stay back!" made her hesitate.  
  
"Oshou-sama!" Majic cried.  
  
The thing on him was huge, nearly the entire length of Orphen's body. It was huge, black and hairless, completely covered in shining, snakelike scales with a bald head, shaped like that of a wolf. Its tail was long and sharp; no doubt poison resided in the needles. Huge, leather, bat-shaped wings protruded from its shoulder blades, currently spread their full width, coming just short of Cleao's face.  
  
"Ware wa hanatsu, hikari no hakujin!" The beast was thrown off, skidding back a few feet. Orphen quickly scrambled up, dropping into a defensive stance.  
  
"Oshou-sama, is that...?" Majic started, staring at the creature's prone form.  
  
"Shh," he hissed. "Yes."  
  
"But it looks dead," Cleao observed quietly.  
  
Orphen shook his head. "It wants you to think that... Majic!" The addressed boy snapped to attention, looking a little nervous. "Toss me the sword." Majic opened his mouth to protest, but the amber-eyed sorcerer snapped, "We'll just have to risk it; magic won't work on it. Throw me the damn sword!"  
  
Majic fumbled with the rope holding the scabbard to his side. A loud growl distracted him; the zynth was rising!  
  
"Majic!"  
  
'Oh, forget it!' he thought, furious with himself as he yanked the sword out, tossing it with little skill toward his master. In the same moment, the zynth attacked.  
  
Orphen dodged it, better prepared now that he was face-to-face with the thing. The sword's blade embedded itself into the earth. Luckily, it was close enough for the sorcerer to yank out. Rock grated against metal and there was a loud clink as he steadied the heavy object, aiming the point at the snarling, drooling creature. "I'm right here," he said grimly.  
  
It didn't seem entirely interested in an armed foe. Instead, it turned and leapt straight for Cleao.  
  
"Cleao!" Orphen swore and quickly moved to intercept it. At its mistresses cry, however, Leki suddenly jumped down from her shoulder, howling as his eyes glowed bright green. There was an explosion that knocked the zynth back, but it was unharmed otherwise. Truly, it WAS resistant to magic!  
  
Majic bit his lip, worrying the tender flesh with his teeth. He was concerned for both, yes, but Leki was more than capable of taking on more than one foe at a time, if to keep them at bay rather than hurt them by magical means. So certainly Cleao as in good hands (or paws, as the case may be). But Orphen was only armed with a magical sword, and while he had no doubt his master could wield it, he was also concerned about an ambush. Orphen was good, yes, but he had strived for perfection in magic. What would happen when up against a beast that was immune to the one thing he was surely good at?  
  
A sudden cry from Cleao's direction, something that sounded akin to his name, distracted him. He got his silent question answered a fraction of a second later, as something huge and heavy leapt atop the pack he was carrying. The impact knocked him flat on his face and the snarls of wild, wolf-like creatures told all.  
  
They WERE being ambushed. 


	6. Chapter Six: Hesitation

:: Smoke's Wrath ::  
  
Sorcerous Stabber Orphen  
  
Sequel to Satin Blaze  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sorcerous Stabber Orphen or any of the characters mentioned.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairings: Orphen+Azari, Cleao+Orphen, Majic+Orphen, Hartia+Krylancelo, Rai/Hartia  
  
Warnings: AU, possible shounen ai, some gore, disturbingness, weirdness oO;;  
  
Notes: I don't think I'm going overboard with the gore... Do you? o.o;; I think it's appropriate enough for PG-13 fics... But then, my lines of appropriate gore differ from everyone else's, so... ^^; Anyway, yes, there's action here. I don't write action scenes well or often, so please excuse the crappiness there.  
  
And I know it's a bit late for this, but... Happy New Year! ^_^ Hope you all have a great one! Collect more anime, watch more Orphen, ne?  
  
  
  
  
He was worried, to say the least. As of late, he had found himself growing adjusted to Rai's habits; when he left to meditate, when he could come back, when he ate... Perhaps it was simply because, in the strained relationship, Hartia really was trying to accept him. It was hard, but he was gradually getting used to Rai, even if he still couldn't quite find it in himself to, well, love him.  
  
It was late evening at the Tower of Fangs. Rai hadn't come down for supper, not even to say he would be working a bit longer like he normally did in that sort of situation. Perhaps he was more curious than worried, but the red-haired sorcerer DID want to see what the man was up to!  
  
He rapped gently on the door that he knew led down a spiral staircase, down to the special chamber Rai used to train and search. He could always put his clairvoyant powers work best in a silent, dark, closed environment.  
  
The thought kind of creeped Hartia out, but to each his own, he supposed.  
  
When he received no answer, he decided to check on his own. With permission or without, he wanted to make sure Rai was alive!  
  
He pushed the door open, glancing down the staircase and into the darkness. Sure enough, there was a faint bluish glow emanating down there. Had Rai caught on to something?  
  
The gentle, amazingly clear voice caught him off guard. "Is that you, Hartia?"  
  
"Ah... yes," he answered, somewhat embarrassed. "I'm not disturbing you, am I?"  
  
"Not at all. Come down here, please."  
  
Faintly perplexed, Hartia closed the door behind him and edged his way down the dark stairs. He could barely see his hand in front of his face, but the brighter the light grew, the closer he knew he was getting to his destination.  
  
He'd been down here only once before in similar lighting. He didn't know what the room looked like in daylight (could daylight reach down here?) but he could see Rai kneeling on a faded, worn velvet cushion, his favoured crystal ball resting in midair as he concentrated, hands held over it as though waiting to push it down.  
  
A single green eye fluttered up to gaze at him from beneath a dark hood. "Did you need something?"  
  
"I was just concerned when you didn't come up to eat," Hartia replied, kneeling on the cold stone floor before his boyfriend. "Did you find something?"  
  
To his amazement, Rai's lips twitched into a gentle smile. "I am touched you were worried, but no, I did not find anything about Azari." He paused for a moment, seemingly for dramatic effect, and then he continued, "However, you may want to see this anyway."  
  
"What?"  
  
One hand gestured to the floating ball, and Hartia fixed his golden eyes on it. He studied its images before his eyes widened, the whites seeming pale blue in the light. "Krylancelo?!"  
  
"Shh," Rai cautioned. "If the Elders knew I was doing anything but..." He shook his head. "Please, keep this a secret."  
  
"I will," Hartia promised, gaze still fixed on the scenes unfolding before him. It brought a painful pang to his heart to watch Krylancelo now, knowing he never wanted to see him again... But at the same time he was relieved, happy that he seemed well.  
  
Then he took a second look. "Wait... Rai, those are--!"  
  
"Hush," he murmured, bowing his head to hide his face. "Just watch. Please."  
  
  
  
Orphen grit his teeth as he planted one foot firmly in the earth, adjusting his grip on the sword as he swung it sideways. The blade was only reflected off the scales of the zynths, but anywhere from the neck and up was vulnerable. And, if Hartia had indeed been correct, the very center of their foreheads was the ultimate weak spot.  
  
Unfortunately, getting that close was dangerous.  
  
"Cleao, get behind me!" The blonde quickly moved to comply. She had her pride, naturally, but in a situation such as this it was definitely best to do what Orphen said. Leki followed his mistress, hackles rising as he snarled at each beast.  
  
This was too strange! Zynths were strongest in the evening as the sun fell, or at night, when they could blend in with their surroundings. So why were they coming out in the middle of the day? Sure, they were bent on revenge, but weren't they also supposed to be uncannily clever? It made no sense to Orphen, but he was sure he could MAKE sense of it.  
  
Of course, his main priority was to get them out alive!  
  
His mind calmly and efficiently processed everything, informing him of the situation and possibilities. Cleao was behind him, with Leki guarding her... That was good. And he had the sword; that was also good. However, his apprentice was currently pinned beneath the reptile-wolflike beasts, and that was definitely NOT good.  
  
And the boy wasn't making his own situation any better by struggling and crying out like that, either!  
  
"Majic, don't move," Orphen ordered, narrowing flashing amber eyes at the nearest zynth. "You'll only provoke them. Understand?"  
  
He chanced a glance in the youth's direction. Majic was white as a sheet, but he was now silent and still, knuckles white as he clutched the grass beneath him. The zynth atop him was panting, drool dripping down its yellowing fangs. Orphen hid a grimace; gross. A childish way to sum it up, but it had to be very uncomfortable for Majic...  
  
A sharp yap caught his attention; the nearest zynth was leaping toward him. He thrust the sword out, ramming the gleaming blade into the side of its head, right through the ear. It shrieked, really shrieked, with inhuman pain. He jerked the sword free. Blood and other liquids spilled; the zynth collapsed, dead. One down, at least. Their heads really WERE vulnerable.  
  
The zynths brothers obviously weren't keen on making the same mistake! They circled Orphen and Cleao warily, looking for an opening. Orphen kept himself tense, prepared to strike in any direction.  
  
"If they jump, duck down," he muttered to the nearby female.  
  
"Okay," she responded with surprising bravery. He would spare some time to admire it later, but she sure did keep surprising him!  
  
Two zynths moved in synchronization, whipping their skinny, pointed tails straight at the black sorcerer. Without thinking twice Orphen brought the sword sideways, slicing them off neatly. Blood and bubbling, blue liquid sprayed, the latter most likely acid or poison. Flecks of each got on Orphen's clothes, and when they didn't burn he deemed it poison.  
  
The others seemed motivated by their brethren's actions. One darted for Cleao, the obviously weaker of the two humans, snapping at her heels. Leki yipped loudly at it, not doing much good, but the signal was enough to turn Orphen around. He thrust downwards, spearing the beasts head. It died instantly, collapsing in a quivering heap at Cleao's heels.  
  
She paled. "Ew..." was the only weak complaint she could summon up, but Orphen found it rather suiting. In a situation such as this, "ew" was quite appropriate.  
  
A snarl to his right, and he had to move again. He could easily take out one or two zynths at a time, but if they started getting their act together and attacked in groups, he'd be running into trouble. Rather than dissipate, more and more of the beasts seemed to be appearing, drooling, snarling, growling and shrieking in pain. Their tails lashed out like whips, each just as thirsty to taste the first blood.  
  
Then it suddenly made sense. As he was dodging and striking, Orphen caught a glimpse of horrified, worried blue eyes. It only took him a second to absorb the expression on Majic's face, and then he had to move to avoid being bitten by sharp teeth.  
  
The zynths were using Majic in a way Orphen's foes normally used Cleao as a hostage. If he made a movement toward the boy, they'd be likely to tear into him without question. Two zynths, neither of them being the one pinning said apprentice to the ground, circled around him, panting, eager to sink their teeth into tender flesh.  
  
White-hot anger surged through Orphen's mind. Majic was every bit as important as Cleao! Each was a faithful companion, though vastly different from each other and him. One he had come to accept as his partner (though he'd never admit it aloud) and the other was his apprentice... And currently, Majic was under his care. No, he definitely wasn't about to let anything happen to either of them! It would be like losing Azari all over again.  
  
The thought was simple, but it jarred him away from his senses for a few moments. Had he really allowed them to grow so close that it would hurt if they were gone? Hadn't he told himself he wouldn't allow that? When had it changed?  
  
Unfortunately, as many hesitations do, this cost him part of the fight. Seeing his momentarily prone form, the zynths saw this as their opening and attacked. Two went at the same time, one knocking the sword from the sorcerer's hands by sheer force, the other tearing his shoulder painfully with long, sharp claws.  
  
"Orphen!" Cleao cried, not having missed the scene though her back had been turned prior.  
  
"Oshou-sama!"  
  
Orphen swore inwardly. 'He spoke! Damnit!'  
  
Ignoring the searing pain in his shoulder, he rammed his elbow straight into a zynth's jaw. From the crack he knew he knocked a few fangs in, but its partner didn't currently seem concerned with its well-being, it seemed more interested in killing Orphen. Zynths were smart, certainly, but they were no less hypocritical and shallow than humans!  
  
Orphen kicked at it, catching its hard scaled mid-section. It didn't harm it, but the attack did knock it back a good couple of feet. He scrambled to his feet, his boot kicking at the sword. Well, at least it hadn't fallen far!  
  
He retrieved his weapon, spinning in time to catch an oncoming beast by the throat, slitting it. That had certainly been lucky!  
  
Leki seemed to be doing a fair job, protecting its mistress by keeping the surely weary zynths at bay. Fewer and fewer wanted to go head-to-head with a Deep Dragon cub, magic or no magic, so that was good.  
  
But because Majic had cried out earlier, those that were too cowardly to go for the pretty curly-haired blonde seemed to turn to the seemingly vulnerable one. Panic was rising in Orphen's throat, enough to make him choke, but he couldn't waste time, not anymore! He struck at whatever zynth head he could get in range of, not bothering making it clean, though it certainly was quick.  
  
Worse yet, Majic seemed sick of lying still. He scrambled further beneath the pack, drawing his arms under as a turtle would hide in its shell. But then the pack was shoved over, taking the zynth atop it off guard.  
  
"Majic, STAY STILL!"  
  
It was far too late to use that warning now. The zynth nearest the boy lost patience. Without awaiting permission from its leader, it struck. 


	7. Chapter Seven: Precognition

:: Smoke's Wrath ::  
  
Sorcerous Stabber Orphen  
  
Sequel to Satin Blaze  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sorcerous Stabber Orphen or any of the characters mentioned.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairings: Orphen+Azari, Cleao+Orphen, Majic+Orphen, Hartia+Krylancelo, Rai/Hartia  
  
Warnings: AU, mild shounen ai, mild language, gore  
  
Notes: I feel so PRODUCTIVE! This is nearly over; probably just one or two more chapters to go. Told you this would be shorter than the rest... o.o;; And then we can get on with the REAL angst.  
  
What, this is real angst? Nope, you haven't seen anything yet. I'm gonna TORTURE these poor guys... ^^; It just means I love them that much, I swear...  
  
Translations: I forgot this before. ACK!  
Ware wa hanatsu, hikari no hakujin ~ I release thee, light's unsheathed blade  
Ware wa iyasu, shayou no shoukan ~ I heal thee, scar of the setting sun  
Ware odaru, ten no roukaku ~ I dance in thee, mansion of heaven  
  
  
  
  
It was like his senses had doubled. There were two sprays of blood, each spurting from a fresh wound. There were twin screams-- Triple, actually, when he faintly noticed Cleao's as well. Then it fell into place, seeming to flicker.  
  
There was Majic, hand flying to his side as he quickly put pressure on the open wound, gasping dangerously close to hyperventilation. Then there was a smaller version of the same boy, both hands pressing down on a gaping wound not too far from where the zynth had struck his apprentice.  
  
Two names escaped in the same strangled voice, one more high-pitched with childish youth. Both Orphen recognized-- "Souari" and "Orphen-sama."  
  
He whipped one hand before him, using the other to swing wildly at any zynth that dared to come near him. "Ware wa hanatsu, HIKARI NO HAKUJIN!" The blast, naturally, didn't hurt them, but it did make them scatter.  
  
Cleao seemed to have better control of her legs; she reached Majic first. "I'm fine," the boy protested while she frantically searched for something to soak up the blood.  
  
Blatantly ignoring him, Cleao pleaded, "Leki, please do your best! I know you can keep them away just for a few minutes!" The Deep Dragon pup mewled in response, spinning to face the zynths. They seemed to be forming a circle and he had to keep running around the two, growling, warning, keeping them away...  
  
"There should be sheets in the pack," Orphen informed her, stabbing at a zynth and kicking it free of the sword. These things were relentless! They wanted to get revenge, but when they did that they didn't care if their brethren died. They really were no better than humans!  
  
He heard a tearing sound of fabric and knew that Cleao could handle her part just fine. Now was the time to go on the offense. Orphen switched his stance, advancing rather than retreating. He swung at the nearest zynth. It dodged the attack, but its brother wasn't quite as lucky. It tried to jump, but that only helped Orphen succeed in lopping a foreleg off.  
  
The limb fell with a meaty thump, accompanied with a shriek of pain as the zynth lost its balance. It couldn't balance with only three legs, so it lashed its tail out in blind rage. It nicked the sorcerer's arm, leaving barely a scratch. That simple scratch burned like hell; blue poison coated it, dripping down his arm. Fire spread through his nerves, fraying them. Orphen grimaced, clenching his teeth and refusing to cry out. He would NOT worry them; he couldn't do that...  
  
"Orphen, are you all right?" he heard Cleao call, sounding worried.  
  
"Fine," he gritted out, raising the sword with his one uninjured arm and landing the bloodied blade on the three-legged zynth, splitting its fragile skull in half. One zynth attempted to gnaw on his foot, but a simple kick that dug his heel into its head solved that.  
  
"Ware wa iyasu, shayou no shoukan!" The blue poison evaporated, the tiny wound closing. It no longer felt like his body was on fire, which gave him a physical relief he'd never known before.  
  
He couldn't risk head-on combat anymore. There was only one option left, only one if he wanted all of them to escape alive.  
  
Orphen stretched a hand out. "Ware odaru, ten no roukaku." One moment he was standing amidst a bloody field, the next he was floating high in the air. The zynths hesitated, puzzled as to where their foe had gone, but then they realized that the girl and apprentice were open for attacking.  
  
Not if he could help it! Orphen switched his grip on the sword, using only one hand to hold it steady, and then he hurled it at the biggest zynth. The blade sank deep into its skull, piercing the top and sinking all the way through its lower jaw. Blood and gray stuff sprayed and Cleao gasped, edging away from it. Majic followed, scrambling on scraped hands. Orphen saw him flinch; no doubt the wound was a lot deeper than he'd led Cleao to believe.  
  
It seemed he'd been correct in assuming the biggest had been the leader. That was the way it always was, sadly. The biggest and strongest led the way, whilst the cleverest were ignored, though it was generally smarter to use the latter. The zynths halted in their advance, pausing to wander to their leader, sniffing him to see if he was truly dead.  
  
Orphen whispered an incantation and then he was behind his two companions. "Come on," he hissed, grasping one arm from each of them. Cleao snatched Leki up and Majic winced, fresh blood spewing out to stain his temporary bandages. They were already crimson, now dripping slowly with his life fluids.  
  
The same spell passed the black sorcerer's lips. A tingling feeling shot through him, far more intense than usual, most likely because he was trying harder. Soon they were in a completely different area, a good half mile or so away from their previous destination.  
  
Cleao looked around, crystalline eyes wide. "Orphen! You took us BACK!"  
  
Indeed, their surroundings did look familiar. They had been on the nearby path only an hour ago. But here there was no sickening smell or blood or dead reptile-wolven bodies.  
  
"I know," he replied wearily, feeling drained. He released their arms and slowly sank to the ground. It hadn't just been using the same spell three times in one go, not to mention a couple added extras, but sword fighting was NOT an easy sport, especially with that heavy a sword!  
  
"Oshou-sama, are you all right?"  
  
The nearly feminine voice made his head jerk up, sienna-coloured eyes pinning Majic in place. The entire thing had been his fault, and right now he was more critical than both he and Cleao... "You idiot!" he snapped, tensing. "I told you to keep quiet and not to move!"  
  
The blonde cowered. "I... I know. I'm sorry, Oshou-sama... But..."  
  
"I can handle myself in a fight," the brunette continued. "I DON'T need you and Cleao worrying about me!"  
  
"I'm sorry," he repeated, sounding meek.  
  
Cleao frowned. "You can't blame him, Orphen! They would have gotten to him sooner or later anyway. You saw; there were too many of them and he was the easiest target!"  
  
"I know that!" he shouted, startling both of them. "But I might have been able to prevent it anyway if he'd KEPT STILL!"  
  
Silence followed the outburst; Cleao looked harassed and torn between wanting to kick and hug Orphen. Majic was simply silent, looking properly ashamed with his head bowed, shoulders shaking as he struggled to hold back tears.  
  
Orphen sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Well, forget about that now," he mumbled. "How bad did they get you, Majic?"  
  
His apprentice still refused to look up. "I... I'm fine," he whispered. But from his pale face and shaking hands, Orphen knew he was NOT fine. Stubborn boy! He raised a hand, ready to heal the boy regardless, but then Majic cut him off. "Oshou-sama... I want to try to heal myself."  
  
Orphen blinked. Cleao looked back and forth between them, settling down on the grass. "Don't be ridiculous. You're injured--"  
  
"So're you," Cleao pointed out. He ignored her.  
  
"--And anyway, healing is white magic. It's hard for Xertil to do." He straightened up, moving to kneel beside the teenage boy. "Just keep still, all right?" Majic nodded but was facing Cleao, which made Orphen uneasy. It wasn't like him to completely avoid his gaze; Majic wasn't that reserved. Whenever he did it, which was rare, it always succeeded in making him feel guilty. The worst part was, he could never figure out WHY.  
  
"Ware wa iyasu, shayou no shoukan."  
  
He faintly noticed Majic's lips moving in mimicry, though no words escaped. He decided to ignore it; Majic just wanted to learn too many spells too quickly.  
  
The blood didn't disappear, but it did stop leaking. Orphen knew why; he could only heal wounds and rid the body of harmful elements. He couldn't replace lost blood, so Majic was likely to be weak for a few hours, but he would heal.  
  
"That should do it," he said brusquely, moving to unwrap the hastily applied but startlingly well done bandages. Cleao had certainly learnt more than he thought on this journey. He'd have to commend her... Sometime.  
  
Blood stained Majic's pale skin, but there was no longer a trace of scratches. Orphen brushed the area with his hand to be sure, but the movement startled Majic and he jumped away from his touch. Orphen looked up to see his apprentice looking flustered, face tinted pink and glancing in every which direction.  
  
"I... Um... Your hands... They were cold, Oshou-sama," he stammered in response to his unspoken question. "It just startled me..."  
  
He didn't believe him; it was too warm for his hands to be cold, and he was over his initial shock, but Orphen decided that, for once, he wouldn't press. He had a lot to think about as it was, anyway.  
  
Cleao sighed, hugging her knees to her chest. "But what about the sword, Orphen?"  
  
He lifted one shoulder in a shrug, leaning back on his hands as he allowed himself to relax. "We'll wait here a while and go back when they're gone. They won't stick around if we're not there, and I doubt they have any use for a magical sword. It'll be safe... For the time being."  
  
"And how do you know they won't track us back here?"  
  
Orphen shook his head. "I don't. But I seriously doubt they will; we teleported, so our scent leading here is too faint." He frowned faintly. 'What I want to know is, why did they attack us in broad daylight? It doesn't make sense...'  
  
"Oshou-sama? Is something wrong?"  
  
The young man blinked, slanted eyes focusing on his young apprentice. He was a mess, more than the rest of his companions. He HAD been tackled to the ground, after all, so he was covered in dirt. Blood still stained his clothes, both his own and most likely some of the zynths'. The entire side of his shirt was torn, where most of the crimson liquid was drying.  
  
For a moment the sorcerer's vision flickered again. There was a younger Majic kneeling where Majic sat, just as messy, just as dirty, but, for once, smiling. It was a tiny, shy smile, but a smile nonetheless.  
  
Then something clicked into place. 'I get it... Those dreams... They were warnings. Premonitions. I've been dreaming of him dying for nearly a year... And... What? Did I prevent it? Was it different because Cleao was here to help? What could have possibly changed it?' 


	8. Chapter Eight: Reasons

:: Smoke's Wrath ::  
  
Sorcerous Stabber Orphen  
  
Sequel to Satin Blaze  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sorcerous Stabber Orphen or any of the characters mentioned.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairings: Orphen+Azari, Cleao+Orphen, Majic+Orphen, Hartia+Krylancelo, Rai/Hartia  
  
Warnings: AU, possible shounen ai, mild language, mild gore, angst  
  
Notes: Last chapter! *claps* And then the sequel! I've been feeling very productive this winter break, which is new since I usually slack off during breaks. ^_^ So... Go me! Thanks to everyone that's reviewed, and especially thanks to Alz-chan, who's been a great muse and has been reviewing nearly every chapter for a while now even if she has nothing to say. ^_^; Domo arigotou, Alz-chan!  
  
  
  
  
Hartia sat back, numbly trying to process everything that had happened. "Why did you want me to see that?" he finally asked, running a nervous hand through red locks, disheveling his hair.  
  
Rai raised his visible eyebrow. "You did not see it?"  
  
"See what?" the redhead snapped.  
  
The seer gazed at him for a few moments. "No... You did see," he murmured. "But you do not wish to realize it... Do you?"  
  
Hartia felt his fists clenching in his lap, balling his robes in taught hands. "Realize what?"  
  
"That you cannot have him. Krylancelo," he said simply, single eye flickering down to the image in the still glowing crystal. The light seemed intensified, most likely reacting to the tense vibes coursing through Hartia's body. Rai knew it; he could sense it. But... This was the only way. "You have just seen that he cannot ever be yours, not now." He closed his eye, blocking the sight of a furious sorcerer.  
  
"What has him saving the two blonde brats proven?!" Rai didn't look up; he knew Hartia was just upset. He wouldn't normally insult anyone he hardly knew, nor Krylancelo's former-classmate-now-apprentice. However...  
  
"That he has grown attached to Majic, unconsciously, in the same way Majic has grown attached to him."  
  
Hartia grit his teeth, arms trembling as he struggled to control his anger. He couldn't believe Rai had said that! He KNEW that he still cared so deeply for Krylancelo, and still he... He...  
  
"Hartia..."  
  
  
  
The sun was low in the sky by the time the weary travelers returned to the abandoned battlefield. The stench of freshly killed beasts, blood and poison littered the air.  
  
"I can't believe that happened," Cleao murmured, pale blue eyes scanning the area. A shudder ran through her body.  
  
"I can," Orphen replied grimly, striding over to the single largest zynth. The sword was still embedded in its skull, gleaming with blood, blue poisonous liquid and metal in the red glow of the distant sun. He grasped the hilt, planting one foot on the crushed skull of the dead beast and yanking the sword free. A grimace flashed on his face; hopefully there would be a stream nearby-- Wait. A stream... NOW it made sense!  
  
A rustle to his left caught his attention. Majic was kneeling where the pack was, a fretful expression on his boyish features. Taking a second look, Orphen realized why.  
  
Once they had left, the zynths had apparently figured there might be something, anything, of use with the travelers. Orphen had been correct in saying that a magical sword was useless to them, but they did seem to have some use for whatever little food they had brought with them. Clothes were scattered about, some torn, some shredded, some still in fine condition, and other supplies, like blankets, were strewn about as well, now dirty.  
  
Majic looked up, guilt clear in his eyes and the way his eyebrows stitched together, gently sloping downward. "I'm sorry, Oshou-sama..."  
  
Orphen sighed. "Don't worry about it. Let's just get whatever we can still use."  
  
The three gathered their belongings in silence. Once finished, Cleao set about in rummaging through what was left while Orphen spoke.  
  
"We must be near a stream," he commented, as though nothing were wrong at all. "Zynths are very much like wolves in the way they can pick up human scent. They figured once we get near water they'd lose us."  
  
Majic had the unsheathed sword in his lap, a rag in his hand as he tried to clean off what he could. Eyes focusing on the faintly glowing sorcerous runes, he inquired, "But Oshou-sama, I found that many moons ago. Why did they just attack us now?"  
  
The older sorcerer shrugged. "Zynths are weird that way. Maybe they were too weak before, or perhaps they had too few brethren with them. In any case--"  
  
"Ah!" Cleao cried suddenly, startling both males. "My dagger! I can't find it anywhere!"  
  
Orphen raised an eyebrow. "Guess they had some use for that, then," he remarked.  
  
She glared at him. "You don't understand, do you? That was my father's!" Blonde curls swayed as she sat back, bowing her head. "It wasn't quite as precious as the sword, but I remember he would take it with him every time he went into the woods. Self defense, he always told Mother. But..."  
  
The amber-eyed sorcerer rubbed the back of his head, sighing tiredly. "I'm sorry about that, Cleao. I'll get you a new one at the next town, okay?"  
  
He almost missed the odd look that flashed across his apprentice's face. He tilted his head to look at him, frowning. "Something wrong?"  
  
"No," Majic responded automatically, tugging on a buckle of the pack rather viciously. "But you said you wanted to reach the island soon, right, Oshou-sama? Shouldn't we be going?"  
  
It was really beginning to irk Orphen the way Majic avoided all eye contact with him when he was upset, and then he would deny it. He'd have to confront him about it sometime. Right now he was still too tired and feeling too uncaring to bother. "Yeah, fine. Let's go." He got to his feet, as did Cleao whilst dusting off the back of her dress. Majic slung the somewhat lighter pack over his shoulders, grasping the straps.  
  
Slanted eyes narrowed slightly, noting the faint trembling in the boy's body. He had yet to regain his full strength; he'd lost too much blood to be doing this... But he knew Majic would only refuse any help, so he didn't bother. If he collapsed, it would be his own damn fault!  
  
Even thinking that didn't make him feel any better. Something was nagging him, trying to get him to pay attention, but when he DID try it would fade away.  
  
Orphen shook his head slightly to clear his mind. Right now he just wanted to save Azari. Once that was done and over with, once everyone was happy again, THEN he could sort out his thoughts and emotions.  
  
Because Azari always came first.  
  
  
  
"Rai?"  
  
The clairvoyant prodigy turned to see his teacher. Childman had the most peculiar expression on his face that vaguely reminded him of Azari's perusing stare, but he shook it off. Sometimes people mimicked people without realizing it, after all. "Yes, Sensei?"  
  
Childman brought one hand up beneath his chin, the action nearly... Feminine. Odd. Perhaps he was tired. "Did something happen to your face?"  
  
A pale hand flitted up to graze the swollen red mark, compliments of Hartia, of course. He had been expecting the punch, but he hadn't braced himself and he certainly hadn't known it would be so strong! "I got in a little fight," he replied mildly. "It was nothing serious... Rather childish, really, and my fault to start with. It will heal."  
  
The stare became disturbingly more scrutinizing, but Childman made no remark upon the answer. "Be sure to rest, Rai. I'm sure you'll be busy tomorrow."  
  
"Yes, Sensei." He watched his teacher walk past him, soon disappearing like a shadow in the dimly lit hallways. Something about it sent chills down his spine. He didn't exactly know, why, but perhaps... Somehow he felt that if he found the Bloody August during his next meditation, he'd get a better clue toward the answer. 


End file.
